The present invention relates generally to bird feeders and more specifically to a bird feeder capable of beak growth control.
In their natural environment, the birds seek out materials on which to rub their beak and claws to control the growth thereof. For caged animals, a cuttlebone is usually mounted in the cage. The bird, by chipping on the bone, trims the beak and sharpens it. Some birds control their nail and beak growth by chewing and scratching on trees or wood apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,384 for a bird tree apparatus.
For poultry, it is important that the beaks stay trimmed such that they do not injure each other. It is a natural instinct of the birds to peck at each other with their beaks. Poultry usually use their beaks to peck on birds of lower status, size or age. This is the source of the phrase "pecking order". In the confined space that poultry is raised commercially, damage from pecking is undesirable.
For one or two domestic birds in cages, it is easy to use a cuttlebone to allow the trimming of the beak. Also, for a few number of birds, wooden structures are also applicable. But in commercial poultry raising, these two solutions become impractical.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide a feeder which allows beak growth control.
Another object of the invention is to provide beak growth control which is an integral part of the feeding process of the birds.
These and other objects are achieved by providing an abrasive surface on the feeding surface of a bird feeder pan or any feeding surface. Thus as the birds eat, their beaks are abraded and trimmed. This controls the growth simultaneously with feeding. The abrasive includes abrasive particles bonded to the feeding surface. They may bond directly to the feeding surface or may be bonded to the carrier which is adhered to the feeding surface. The abrasive particles, maybe one or more, from the group of sand, corundum, etc. The particles are bonded using well known adhesives for example resin, thermal setting adhesives, etc.
The feeding pan may also include a drop tube for dispensing feed at its distal end into the pan. The abrasive material may also be secured to the distal end of the drop tube. The pan and drop tube may be made of plastic.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.